The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a sewing machine equipped with a camera and a computer-readable medium storing control program executable on the sewing machine.
Conventionally, a sewing machine has been proposed which is equipped with a camera to pick up an image of a needle drop point and the vicinity of the needle drop point. In a sewing machine described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. H8-24464 and H8-71287, an image of the vicinity of the needle drop point is picked up and the picked-up image is displayed on a display device which is provided in the sewing machine to enable a user to confirm a needle drop point and a sewn state. An imaging range of such a camera disposed on the sewing machine is limited. Therefore, such a camera can pick up an image of only the needle drop point and the vicinity of the needle drop point.